


Dr Dameron

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [78]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Failed medical kink, M/M, do not judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: This was so not what he planned.





	

“Poe…”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Is there a reason your dick tastes like being ill?”

“….huh?”

Kylo sits back on his haunches, wrinkling his nose. “It tastes like the fruity antibiotics I used to take as a kid.” it smells only marginally less bad, too. Which is the most mercy in this situation.

Poe rubs a hand through his hair. “It’s supposed to be winter berries. I thought it would be nice?”

“…spicy, ass-burning hot sauce would have been nicer,” Kylo grumbles. The memories of childhood illness dog his dick into depression. It’s just not something you can find at all arousing. “I can’t lick that.”

“…oh.”

“I guess I could… use my hand?”

“Babe, if you’re not feeling it…”  


“Hang on…”  


Kylo gets up from his knees, wandering into the ‘fresher. He grabs some of the headcold salve and draws it over his upper lip, right below the nose. It tingles a bit, more so because he doesn’t _have_ a cold and is therefore more able to feel and smell, and then goes back into the bedroom.

“…babe… you just swapped one medical thing for another?”  


“Look, unless you want to try to completely do this over by getting a labcoat and some latex gloves?” Kylo folds his arms.  


“I love you, Kylo.”  


“I’m still using my hand.”  


“And I’m not kissing you until you don’t smell of _menthol,_ because that would taste awful.”  


Well. It sounds fair. “How about… nibbling my ears?”

“I’m going to patch test lube from now on,” Poe says, and climbs on the bed.   


“Probably for the best,” Kylo agrees, and bounces up after him.  



End file.
